Merlin Series 4: How it Should Have Ended
by Kitty O
Summary: Because sometimes, no matter how you chant at the screen for something to happen, the characters just refuse to cooperate. So sometimes, I have to make them. Season 4 ficlets. Spoilers. No slash. T in case.
1. 405

_**A/N: Hey! So, this will not be updated all the time and will be sporadic, if updated at all. Why? Well, as if I haven't said it enough, November is bone-crushingly busy this year. This story is basically ficlets of things I thought should have happened, or thought were going to happen, or I just thought it would be funny if it had happened. Expect most to be humorous, and quite a few to be OOC. But all in good fun. And I like reviews. That is all. **_

_Warnings: crack sometimes, OOCness sometimes, and other such stuff. _

_Warnings for this one: Arwen, so if you are a hardcore Merthur fan… Then how the heck did you end up in one of my stories? _

_This one is entitled:_

* * *

><p><strong>4.05: Because if I had a Million Dollars for Every Time Arthur Made a <em>Good<em> Apology, I'd be Working a Second Job to Support Myself**

"Does that answer your question?"

Gwen paused to think for a moment before she pushed Arthur a little roughly away from herself, feeling a bit of indignation. "No," she said, her eyes leaving the floor and locking on his. "No, it doesn't."

Arthur blinked his baby blue eyes in complete confusion.

Gwen rolled her dark ones. "Arthur," she said slowly. "You completely broke my heart earlier, and now you think you don't even have to properly apologize? And for your information, kissing me into a tizzy will not work to solve every problem we have in the future. Good day, Sire."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called after her, horror in his voice, but she wasn't going to give him a chance to stare her down.

Arthur could have let her go then, and perhaps apologized later. But if there was one thing he'd learned in the past few days, it was that pride could start and lose wars, and a bit of humility could bring peace.

So he took a few steps forward and took her arm. "Guinevere, wait."

She stopped and turned around reluctantly, and to her complete surprise she found him down on one knee in front of her, his face hopeful.

"I made a mistake," he said. "I hurt you, and I am sorry for it. But Guinevere, I don't want to risk losing you again—I want you to know I'll always be yours."

It hurt him to say the vulnerable words, but she was worth it. And then he looked at the way her eyes had begun to shine as she anticipated his next question, and for once in his life Arthur _knew_ he'd said the right thing.


	2. 406

_Warnings for this one: Blatant Arthur-teasing. But nothing undeserved, so don't sue me yet. Crack, and a bit OOC. But all in the name of teasing Arthur. _

_This one is entitled:_

* * *

><p><strong>4.06: Because Just When You Thought Arthur was Using his Noggin, He Gets Talked Out of It<strong>

"Merlin," said Arthur in a voice that meant he felt he was announcing the end of the world. "I think I know who the traitor is."

Merlin's eyebrows drew together. "What traitor?" He hadn't heard of a traitor. Well, Agravaine, but Arthur didn't know about him, did he? "Who?"

"Merlin," said Arthur slowly, as though this was going to be a real shock to the younger man. "I think it's Gaius."

There as a pause where Merlin did quite a lot of blinking.

"Why do you think that?"

"Agravaine told me it had to be him. It was either him or Agravaine. And at first I thought it was my uncle, but that's ridiculous. So it must be Gaius."

Merlin thought about how he was going to reply to that for a while. "So you think that the man who has served you faithfully for decades is a traitor over the uncle you have only known a short while who has given you advice that nearly started wars?" When Arthur didn't reply, Merlin decided that Arthur had to be joking. There was no way he was that easily fooled—that stupid. Was there?

"Arthur, where have I been the past few days?"

"The tavern."

"And before that, before I left, did you notice me acting strangely at all? Unfriendly? Distant? Um, slightly evil?"

"No, I didn't. Were you?"

"And when you last saw me before that, did you happen to notice that I had a potentially deadly wound on my chest that is now gone?"

"I seem to remember something of that ilk, yes. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Merlin waited for the penny to drop. But apparently the penny-dropper that lived inside Arthur's head was flat broke. The prince's eyes remained fixed, confused, and curious.

So instead, Merlin brought his hand to his forehead, began to rub it as though something hurt, and walked away.

_And this is the man who rules over all of Camelot. _


	3. 404

_This one is entitled:_

* * *

><p><strong>4.04: Because if You Think about It, That Offer Wasn't Even Tempting to Someone Who Thought It Out…<strong>

Merlin actually had to stop what he was doing to stare at Julius – or Borden, which was his surname and so what Merlin called him. Because, you know, it's much manlier to call friends and enemies by their last name than their first name. Only best friends and acquaintances got first-name basis if they were men. Merlin didn't know why that was. He just knew it was manly. And when Merlin got a hold of a shred of manliness, he tended to cling to it for all it was worth.

He was staring at Borden because he honestly couldn't believe he'd just suggested that. "Seriously?" Merlin said, stopping in his tracks and completely forgetting the dragon egg sitting in front of him, waiting to be taken from its pedestal. "You expect me to join you?"

"Why not?" said Borden, looking offended, as though Merlin had just told him he'd smelled badly.

"Because. I'm closer to the egg than you… I'm winning. Why would I give into you when _I'm winning_? I could rule the world by myself if I wanted to. Which I don't. You probably couldn't even do it, considering that egg might not even hatch, and wouldn't do much for ruling the world that way. So why would I even want to join you?"

Borden blinked a few times. "I… don't know. Because it was my plan to begin with?"

"And even if I wanted to," Merlin continued to rant, oblivious to Borden's protests, "why should I trust you? Last time I did that, you knocked me out and tried to put the blame on me!"

"Yeah. Well, I tend to do that. Gaius did warn you."

"All that being said, what are you even doing here? You should be dead. You were killed by the gas downstairs."

"Oh, no," Borden said, smiling. "It was just gas that knocked you out."

"Really? You expect me to believe that this man's booby trap was just to knock you out, so that in a few minutes you could stand back up and go steal the egg anyway? Be logical. Please. That gas was clearly fatal, and you are so dead. So behave.

Because Borden really couldn't argue with that logic, he shrugged, looking a little crestfallen, and dropped dead. Merlin, having finally gotten the frustrations of the past days out, sighed and walked to the egg, lifting it from the pedestal. That's when the building started to shake, and he realized he really should have seen that one coming.


	4. 407

_Warnings: Gaius telling those whippersnappers what's-what. _

_This one is entitled:_

* * *

><p><strong>4.07: Because the Way Gaius is Unappreciated and Disrespected Angers Me<strong>

"No one is to take offense at this."

"Really?" Gaius said, his eyebrows drawing together. "Because, frankly, Agravaine and you, Arthur—I'm offended."

Arthur blinked at Gaius with some confusion, and the old man stood up.

"I have been working here since before you were born," Gaius told Arthur. "I served your father faithfully, Arthur, the same way I serve you. Even so, I have been mistreated—first the Witchfinder and now this?"

Arthur winced. Agravaine started to say something, but Gaius cut him off.

"Sire," he said. "I am an old man. I haven't much room for demanding things, I know, but even so, I think I deserve some respect for who I am and what I do. And what I have done. I helped you take back Camelot, Arthur."

"Of course, Gaius," Agravaine said, "and we understand…"

"And so," Gaius said, glaring at Agravaine. "And so, I think that I deserve more respect than to be nearly dragged here, flanked by guards, and to have it insinuated that I am a traitor. If you wish to speak to me, I will be in my chambers. And if you wish to question me, I will tell you ahead of time that as an old man, I have many secrets. And some of them, I will keep."

And then he turned and he walked out. Agravaine turned to Arthur, enraged, waiting for the order to go and make Gaius return. But Arthur shook his head, and he let Gaius go.


	5. 406 2

**4.06: Because Honestly, Morgana and Merlin have Really Sad Lives. **

"I can die happy."

That stopped Morgana in her tracks for a moment, and her face moved from one of evil glee to one of honest surprise. "Seriously?" she remarked, almost annoyed.

"What?"

"Seriously? _You can die happy_? Like, you are perfectly content with your whole life just focusing around serving Arthur and thwarting me? Don't you want to get _married_ or anything in your life?"

Merlin looked affronted. "It's my life, okay? Besides, that's rich coming from Little Miss All-About-Revenge-and-Taking-Over-Camelot." He looked slightly ridiculous mocking her while he was dangling from the ceiling, but she didn't really notice. "And," he added, "I wouldn't talk about love lives, because to my knowledge, only one of us in here has even gotten _kissed _this series—parental figures don't count," he added, seeing her about to protest.

She sucked in breath. "That was low."

"Yeah, well. You hung me from a ceiling."

"Point taken. But seriously, aren't you even smart enough to realize that if you tell me you would die happy, I'm not going to let you die happy? I'm not going to kill you if that doesn't scare you!"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"That was the idea? Wait, what are we even…"

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Morgana. The eyeshadow has made its way to your brain."

Morgana sighed. This was completely ruining the dramatic effect of him being tied to the ceiling. "Look," she said. "Why don't we just start this whole conversation over?"

Merlin shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I've got time."


	6. 409

**4.09: Because That's Actually a Really Awkward Situation, and I Wonder How They Got out of It. **

"My name is Lancelot. I'm yours to command. I'm also naked, and it's cold in here. So if you don't mind, before you do any commanding, can I have some clothes?"

Morgana blinked. "Right," she said. "I brought some clothes for you. I figured you'd be without. You know, since you're dead and all." She sloshed her way over to the shore and reached behind a bush, where she'd stashed the stuff she'd brought that she'd taken from Agravaine. Black pants, black shirt. Such style!

"Here," she said, holding it out.

He was too far away to reach. "Leave it on the shore. I'll put them on," he said.

She did so and then leaned back and watched him, waiting. He didn't move, just stared back at her.

"Well?"

"Um. Turn around," he suggested.

"Hm?"

"Turn around. So I can get dressed."

"Oh!" she cried in surprise, blushing a little. "Right. I'm sorry." She turned around and immediately began to hear sounds of splashing.

"And don't turn around until I say you can," he added. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have any privacy."

She sighed impatiently and closed her eyes. Honestly. Shades!


	7. 409 2

_Warning: Okay, ridiculously, horribly, intentionally out of character. Like, so out of character it goes beyond parody. But I still would have paid good money to see this happen. _

_This one is entitled:_

* * *

><p><strong>4.09: Because if Gwen Wasn't Such an Obedient Little Thing, This Could Have Been One Heck of a Showdown. <strong>

Gwen sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes as Arthur headed towards the door of her throne room. She felt horrible, of course; after all, she'd just been banished, never to return on pain of death, but not quite as ashamed as she thought she should feel. After all, she literally had not been able to control herself, and was drawn to Lancelot… without ever being drawn to him.

Now, maybe she'd spent to much time with Uther, but that just reeked of sorcery to her. Of course Arthur wasn't going to listen though; he was too high up on his moral high horse of "Oh, I shall spare your life and simply banish you to barren places where you know no one," to even hear a word she would say on that matter.

At that, strangely, made her a bit angry.

"Really," Gwen found herself saying drily. "I need to leave by first light, then, otherwise what?"

Arthur forgot to look betrayed for a moment because of his surprise. "Um… you die? I banished you… on pain of death."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who's going to kill me?" she said. "You?"

He gritted his teeth. "No one, because you're going to leave."

"If I didn't. Who would kill me?"

"… An executioner?" Arthur guessed weakly.

"Oh, so you are going to drag me down there personally then? So why don't we just try this. I will stand here until morning comes, and then we'll see what you do about it, okay?" She wiped the last of her tears away, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

Arthur looked nervous for a split second before sighing. He knew that expression. That "as if you would really do it" look. He got it every time he threatened to murder Merlin creatively. Growling, he spun and reached for the door.

_Fine, _he thought. _I will get some guards, or the knights, and we will _make_ her leave the city! _

"And before you go, please remember that I darn all the guards' socks. And that I grew up with Leon and have cooked a warm meal for almost all the knights."

He turned to glare at her.

"Good," she said, "Now if you're done being king for the moment, you can come back here and we'll discuss our relationship problems like a normal couple who _don't _throw each other in jail."

There really wasn't much Arthur could say to that, so at last he just pouted and petulantly replied, "No." Then he turned and opened the door, intending to stomp out.

There was a clatter and a chorus of yelps as Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Agravaine tumbled onto the floor, losing their balance… Since they'd all been leaning on the door with their ears pressed on it.

Arthur rubbed his head. Was this what his father had had to deal with? No wonder he went a bit crazy at the end there.


	8. 413

Merlin looked around at all of their sad faces. Gwen and Arthur were both crying… and Arthur was pouting again, as he'd taken to doing lately, especially when Gwen was in the same room. (Maybe the girls went for big-lipped pouts, what did he know?) Tristan seemed too upset to cry, and Isolde was staring ahead with empty eyes, still trying to talk.

Merlin felt for them. He'd lost his girl, too, and it had also been Arthur's fault. Isolde was going to die for saving Arthur. That would probably make Tristan bitter again, but such was life. At least the pain on Tristan's face was convincing Arthur and Gwen that they couldn't lose each other again.

Arthur walked up to Gwen and took her hand. "Guinevere," he said softly. "I can't lose you again."

Gwen gave a watery smile. "You won't."

Yes, if only Isolde would live, everyone would be happy. Such a shame that no one could save her.

Wait.

Wait, wait.

Wasn't he a _warlock_? Yes, he was! And he'd recently gotten better at healing spells. He slapped himself on the forehead, drawing attention. How silly of him! Of course, this way Arthur would probably see and realize that he had magic. But oh, well. It was about time Arthur learned to grow up and accept what was staring him in the face.

Merlin stalked forward and knelt by Tristan. "Move your hand," he said. "She won't die."

Tristan pulled back automatically, and Merlin placed his hand on her stomach. "Okay, Isolde," he said. "This actually won't hurt at all."

A few minutes and a golden eye flash later, Isolde was well and in Tristan's arms, hugging him tightly. Merlin smiled as Tristan looked at him gratefully, squeezing her tight enough to hurt.

Merlin looked up. Arthur was still loosely holding Gwen, but his jaw was slack and he was staring at Merlin. "Merlin…" he started.

"Arthur…" Gwen said, holding his arm and looking worried.

Arthur pulled away. "Magic?" He stared at Merlin with something like horror. "You have _magic_?"

And as the camera zoomed in on Merlin's petrified face, everything began to fade around him until the screen was black, and then the words came on it:

**MERLIN**

**WILL RETURN**

And across the globe, the sound of infuriated and frustrated fangirls hitting themselves upon their heads and howling echoed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I think I'm done with this story, then, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, let me know what you thought of it. _


End file.
